Plague Steve
Plague Steve is a major antagonist of FavreMySabre's Steve Saga. He is an odd looking Steve that helps Sabre to bring back Rainbow Steve and acts as a protagonist until revealing his true nature later on. History The Steve Saga Sabre and Lucas first encounter Plague Steve after running away from the Rainbow Town, they ask him a few questions before he decides to help them in getting Rainbow Steve back. Plague Steve uses his powers to create a bottle with a virus in it that Sabre infects Infinity Steve with, eventually killing him and finally bringing Rainbow Steve back after gathering the needed requirements. Plague Steve joins the group and decides to stay in the Rainbow Town with them. He even binds Light Steve to Lucas' server so that he stays safe. Throughout the series, Plague Steve appears as a very useful ally, he even gets rid of a mysterious portal created by Nightmare Steve by simply turning it all into slime. The trio decide to ask Plague Steve about the Land of the Lost Steves to see if he knows anything about it, but he seems nervous and is seemingly scared by the area, he then talks to Rainbow Steve vocally about it, with the others not hearing him and deciding to call it a day. Later on they find a slime block inside a house near the Steve graveyard, but Plague Steve denies any involvement. True colors revealed Plague Steve starts helping the group more by boosting Rainbow Steve's powers and building a shrine to keep his powers in tact. However, when Sabre and Rainbow Steve go to the graveyard Plague Steve prevents them from going for their safety, and even starts getting violent with them so that they have no choice but to stay, Eventually the plague shrine brainwashes Rainbow Steve into worshiping Plague Steve and Sabre confronts him about it despite the fact that he says he has nothing to do with it, he is kicked out of the Rainbow Town for his treachery and the shrine is destroyed. Plague Steve returns and traps the duo in the Rainbow Town and begins taunting them. The two then devise a plan to trap Plague Steve in the catacombs, which then takes action after Sabre lures him into the catacombs and traps him in a special area specifically meant for evil Steves. He remains there for some time before he manages to break out and leaves another plague shrine to brainwash Rainbow Steve, which works for a while until Sabre destroys it. Plague Steve is then taken by Elemental Steve to the In-Between where he stays locked up in a glass tube. He brings Rainbow Steve and Sabre to him before talking about how Plague Steve was a failure because he didn't know how to control his powers and used them for evil deeds because of it. He then sends Plague Steve out of the timeline, leaving his ultimate fate ambiguous. Appearance Plague Steve seems to resemble a regular Blue Steve with a green infection that spreads throughout his body, oddly enough it stays the same and never spreads any futher. Personality When first introduced, Plague Steve seems like a formal, jovial, and friendly individual who seeks friendship of anyone and is willing to help. He also seemed rather protective of his friends and strongly advised them not going towards the Land of the Lost Steves for reasons still unknown. However, Plague Steve reveals himself to be a clear psychopath, he is able to manipulate people through a friendly facade whilst keeping his true intentions mostly unclear to keep up his image of a cheerful entity. He is deceptive, cunning, sly, cold, and can orchestrate events without being discovered as a fraud and a liar. Plague Steve is also incredibly sadistic since he prevents Rainbow Steve and Sabre from leaving the Rainbow Town and repetitively taunts them after he reveals his monstrous actions. Elemental Steve describes Plague Steve as a disappointment, and that he didn't know how to use his powers correctly, which resulted in him becoming evil. This could mean that Plague Steve was driven to his twisted actions due to not knowing his place in the world, and that he possibly brainwashed Rainbow Steve due to egoism or insecurity, due to the fact that he didn't serve much importance to Sabre and Rainbow Steve after he saved Rainbow Steve, and wanted to make himself known to the group. Powers and Abilities Plague Steve is an extremely powerful entity, he can turn any block into slime with a single touch and uses his special plague shrine to brainwash people into ranting positively about him, unless it's destroyed. Plague Steve can also fly, teleport, and use lightning. He is also incredibly smart and manipulative, acting as a friend to Rainbow Steve and Sabre and only revealing his true nature when he's exposed. Trivia *It is unknown who plays Plague Steve. *It is possible that he and Faceless will return and could find redemption, as Elemental Steve briefly hinted at them both still being alive or in the timeline. *It's possible that Plague Steve is either a mutant Steve created by someone or was another Steve (most likely a Blue Steve) who was mutated into his current state and desired vengeance. Category:Amoral Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Criminals Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Insecure Category:Internet Villains Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:Nameless Category:Nemesis Category:On & Off Category:One-Man Army Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:YouTube Villains